Kiss Chase
by Trufreak89
Summary: It's a game they've never really stopped playing.


**Title: **Kiss Chase

**Summary: **It's a game they've never really stopped playing

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Lip Service or anything to do with the show.

**Rating: **PG-13

The bell for the end of registration was just about to go as Frankie scrambled to climb up the lockers and reach her usual perch at the top of the stairs. She'd left the house late after yet another screaming match with her uncle and had no time to reach the end of the corridor to use the stairs. She had just got herself sat on the banister, and pulled out her notebook to pretend to be writing, when the door to Cat's registration class flew open and a stream of sixteen year olds piled out of the room.

Cat was the last one out. She walked slowly up the corridor, stopping in front of her locker, directly below Frankie. The top two buttons of her blouse were undone, giving Frankie an ample view of her chest. The blonde bit back a smile as Cat took out her things, seemingly oblivious to her best friend perched above her.

It was a game that they played. Cat would pretend not to notice Frankie staring down at her chest, while the blonde would sit perched on the rail with her legs spread just a little too far apart. Cat looked up through hooded lids, trying to suppress the small smirk that was tugging at her lips.

"Are you just gonna sit there all day or are you actually going to class?" She shot up to the younger girl, knowing her next class was downstairs. Frankie grinned as she jumped down on to the locker, her legs hanging down in front of Cat. She saw the way the older girl's tongue darted out across her dry lips as she took in the sight of Frankie's long legs, covered by her knee high black socks. Skirts weren't really her thing, but Cat seemed to like her in it so she followed the rules and wore the tartan skirt; even if it was a little shorter than it was supposed to be.

"It's PE. Care to help me warm up?" Frankie wiggled her brows suggestively as she jumped down from the locker.

"I think you've warmed up enough Tarzan. Go on, get to class or you'll get put on report. Again!"

Frankie's hand shot up to her forehead in a mock salute. "Me Tarzan. You Jane!" She winked before turning around and disappearing in the mass of teenage bodies filling down the corridor. Cat sighed as she slumped against her locker, cradling her books to her chest. She tried not to think about the prospect of sharing a bed with the blonde later that night. It was a Friday, and every Friday night Frankie would stay over. They would watch the soaps on TV, Frankie wasn't keen on them, but Cat was engrossed so the blonde would sit quietly until they were finished. They would drink the two alcopops Cat's mother would buy them, as well as a bottle of whatever Frankie could manage to get her hands on. Later, when Cat's eyes would begin to close of their own accord, they would cuddle up in Cat's double bed, with barely an inch of space between them. Frankie's arms would wrap around her waist as she whispered goodnight, her lips brushing against the older girl's ear in a gentle kiss, pretending not to notice the effect she had on Cat.

One day Frankie Allen was going to be the death of her.

The last bell for the start of morning classes rang just as Cat finished doing up the extra button she had undone before leaving her form class.

After all, the game they played worked both ways.

"We wore skirts back then. It worked both ways." The words slipped from Cat's lips before she could think of their implication. Frankie smirked as she jumped down on to the lockers before dropping to the floor with practised ease. It had been a long time since they had played their game, but the rules hadn't changed much.

She stood a little too close to Cat, invading her private space and standing closer than an ex had any right to. Frankie wasn't just an ex though. She had been Cat's best friend, confidant and first love all rolled in to one. "Cat-" She started, her voice husky and her gaze fixed on the older woman's face for a change.

"No." Cat shook her head as Frankie tried to close the distance between them. Cat tried to clear her mind of the ghosts that being back in high school brought up. "We're not kids any more."

"Yeah." Frankie snapped as she pulled back and shoved her hands in to her pockets. "Well, you're in your grown up relationship now aren't you?"

"And you're with Sadie. Your_ girlfriend_." Cat's voice held the same accusing tone as she snapped back at the younger woman.

Frankie sighed as she ran a hand through her ruffled blonde locks and shook her head. "I was fourteen when I realised I loved you...I wish I'd told you then-"

"Why? So you could have broke my heart sooner?" Cat didn't wait for her answer. Turning her back on her she started off down the corridor and back the way they had come in. "Hurry up and get your shots. We've got to go over them with Jay at four-"

"What if I'm late?" Frankie's tone was defiant as she slumped against the lockers, her arms crossed protectively over her chest. Cat shot a smile over her shoulder. "Then I'll put you on report." The blonde smirked at Cat's response, watching her until she disappeared out of sight.

Some games never really ended.


End file.
